dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Book Two
Dimensions Book Two: Powers is the second book in the Dimensions series. It is set one year after Book One, and involves Rika, Takato, Henry, Jeri and their partners accidentally ending up in the Eastern Quadrant, meeting the Digidestined who they thought were only a television series. As they face the revived Dark Masters, powers awaken in the group, as Rika and Takato discover who they truly are. But their powers almost kill them, and a strange girl begins to intrude on their lives. The Book features nine chapters in its original form. Plot Chapter One: Boredom Rika, bored out of her mind, meets Takato after school. They encounter a blue digital field in the park which becomes a vortex and pulls then away, the unbeknownst result of manipulation from another party. A girl watches from a distance, before disappearing in a flash of light. Link to Chapter: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3853658/1/Dimensions_Book_Two_Powers Chapter Two: Confusion Rika and Takato end up in the universe of the Digidestined from the television show, and, after a surprised meeting with some of the group, are given a place to stay at the Kamiya household. Henry and Jeri, having followed Rika and Takato into the unusual Digital Field, are allowed to stay at the home of Ken, still not knowing where their friends are. Link to Chapter: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3853658/2/Dimensions_Book_Two_Powers Chapter Three: Distraction As the dimensional castaways meet up with the other Digidestined, a Bulbmon bio-emerges in Odaiba. Rika and Takato run to the scene followed by the Digidestined. But as the Bulbmon digivolves to Cannondramon, they are forced to biomerge again for the first time since they retrieved their partners, leading to plenty of questions about their group. Link to Chapter: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3853658/3/Dimensions_Book_Two_Powers Chapter Four: Explanation Confronted about their relationship, Takato and Rika are forced to elaborate, whilst they also try to work out their situation in this other universe. During the resultant tour of Odaiba, a bio-emergence interrupts a high-tech card battle. The Digimon, an old foe of the Digidestined, attacks the Palette Town amusement park. Rika and Takato biomerge and fight the mechanoid dragon alongside WarGreymon and Angewomon. Link to Chapter: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3853658/4/Dimensions_Book_Two_Powers Chapter Five: Explosion After a scrape with death, Takato sprouts his wings as Chaos takes control of him. He easily takes out Machinedramon, MetalGarurumon, and WarGreymon before turning on Rika. At the last moment, Takato takes control of his body back from his alter-ego and saves her. In a dream whilst recovering in hospital, Chaos explains what he is to Takato while a similar thing happens to Rika as she learns of Harmony. Meanwhile, in Tokyo bay a seemingly resurrected MetalSeadramon attacks. Link to Chapter: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3853658/5/Dimensions_Book_Two_Powers Chapter Six: Revelation To save her friends Rika, with the help of Harmony, destroys the MetalSeadramon with a sudden and surprising burst of power. After the battle, the alter egos, Chaos and Harmony, fall out over a childish argument and go their separate ways. Rika/Harmony land by the parallel version of Rika's home and find a strange device in what should have been her room. A girl with a small red Digimon uses the device and disappears in a white light. Link to Chapter: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3853658/6/Dimensions_Book_Two_Powers Chapter Seven: Investigation Link to Chapter: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3853658/7/Dimensions_Book_Two_Powers Chapter Eight: Conclusion Link to Chapter: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3853658/8/Dimensions_Book_Two_Powers Chapter Nine: Epilogue - Rika’s Diary Part Two Link to Chapter: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3853658/9/Dimensions_Book_Two_Powers Characters (in order of appearance) *Rika Nonaka *Mr Matsumoto (Rika's teacher) *Harmony *Renamon *Seiko Hata (Rika's grandmother) *Takato Matsuki *Guilmon *'Rey' *Riley Otori *Tally Onodera *Henry Wong *Terriermon *Jeri Katou *Leomon *Janyuu Wong *Mitsuo Yamaki *Kari Kamiya *Gatomon *Yolie Inoue *Hawkmon as Poromon *Ken Ichijouji over the phone *Mrs Kamiya *Wormmon *Chaos *Agumon *Tai Kamiya *Kazu Shioda (initially over phone) *Mrs Koushiro *Izzy Koushiro *Tentomon *Matt Ishida *Sora Takenouchi *Biyomon *Joe Kido *Gomamon *Takeru 'TK' Takaishi *Patamon *Davis Motomiya *Veemon (initially as DemiVeemon) *Cody Hida *Armadillomon *Bulbmon (digivolves to Cannondramon) *Machinedramon *Guardromon *MetalSeadramon Continuity Trivia Story Order Preceeded by: Dimensions Book One: Links Succeeded by: Point of View (Extra Dimensions), then Same Old, Same Old (Extra Dimensions), then Dimensions Book Three:Evils